


My Love for You is Like the Maze

by fayzrunner



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Death Cure Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayzrunner/pseuds/fayzrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short story on what happened when Newt got his limp</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love for You is Like the Maze

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload of my story on Quotev, with probably some edits

Night had touched the Glade.Not a sound could be heard.

And yet Alby couldn't sleep.

Something was bothering him, keeping him awake, which was strange; usually Alby could sleep through the night. _Not tonight apparently_ , Alby thought. He decided he needed some air, so he got up from his bed and carefully made his way around the floor full of sleeping bodies and to the door.

Once outside, Alby walked around, trying to figure out what was bothering him. His eyes adjusted to the dim light, and he could see the Maze, its gates-

"Open?" Alby said out loud. The gates were open early, or maybe they were open before but he didn't hear them. He was pondering over it when he heard quick footsteps, as if someone was running. He turned and saw a silhouette of someone.

Running right into the Maze.

Alby blinked, not sure whether the lack of sleep was playing tricks on him, but he saw what he saw, and without thinking, he ran right after the shadow. Once directly in front of the still open gate, Alby hesitated. _Alby you stupid shuck_ , he thought. _Think for a minute. Go into the shucking Maze at night?_ _To find someone who might not even be real?_ Alby sighed. "Only one way to find out," he said, and ran into the darkness.

* * *

The faint clicking filled the air inside the Maze. Alby walked on, picking up speed every time he heard the nightmare sound. A little more farther, and then Alby heard something else. He heard running, then suddenly a grunt, then deep breaths, as if someone was...

"Climbing the wall?" Alby whispered. He ran then to his left, where he thought the sounds were coming from, the echoes getting louder. A few more turns and Alby faced a wall, but saw not only that. Right there was the shadow, and it was high up the wall, getting higher every second. Now that Alby was closer, he could hear another sound.

A voice sobbing, repeatedly whispering, "Climb! Climb and bloody end it!" Alby knew that voice. He would recognize it anywhere.

He ran closer and screamed, "NEWT?!" The silhouette was startled and lost it's grip on wall vine and Alby watched in horror as the figure fell. Newt landed with a thump and a loud crack, followed by a muffled yell.

"Newt!" Alby yelled again, his voice echoing off the Maze walls, not caring that he could alert the Grievers. Alby ran to Newt and knelt down next to the fallen boy. "Newt what the SHUCK are you doing?!" Newt didn't reply for a minute, still disorientated from his fall, breathing heavily.

He then whispered slowly, "Alby?" Alby's eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could faintly see Newt's tear-stained face.

"Newt," Alby said again softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." Newt was still whispering, shaking his head. "I was was going to kill myself." He laughed without humor.

"What?"

"I was going to kill myself," Newt said again, a little louder. He turned a little and winced as the pain shot up from his leg and muffled another scream, pain written all over his face.

"K-kill yourself? Why-"

"BECAUSE I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Newt yelled suddenly, his voice bouncing of the Maze walls. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS BLOODY MAZE ANYMORE!" Fresh tears pricked his eyes and he let them fall. "I can't take it anymore," he said quietly.

Alby stayed quiet, unable to reply. Newt shook his head again, looking down. "Three years we've been stuck in this godforsaken place. Three years, and we're no closer to getting out." He looked at Alby. Anger flared behind his wet eyes. "Why'd you bloody stop me? Why did you have to come now? I could've done it, ended it, and everything would be okay again. No one would care. No one has cared for the past three shucking years!" he screamed. His leg shifted and Newt winced as the pain filled his body.

Finally Alby spoke, "You can't kill yourself."

Newt laughed again, the strange sound filling the air. "Weren't you listening, Alby? It doesn't matter. NO ONE CARES.  Obviously whoever put us here wanted us to suffer. I'm done suffering," Newt sniffed. He looked at Alby, his eyes shining with tears. "I can't take it anymore," he whispered.

Watching Newt, the one who was usually cheerful, broken and hurt like this, it killed Alby. He resisted the tears that were threatening to fall. He looked into Newt's pained eyes and held eye contact for two silent seconds before he leaned in and kissed the other boy gently.

The Maze was quiet, save for the faint clicking of the Grievers.

A few seconds, Alby broke the kiss and pulled Newt into a tight hug; he could feel Newt sighing in relief as he hugged him back. Alby said something, but it was no explanation of what had just happened.

Instead, he whispered only two words.

"I care."


End file.
